The ghost of Arizona
by Atlas Grimm
Summary: Aurelius finds himself carrying out orders from Caesar himself and meets what is going to be the most interesting woman in his entire life. the title has absolutely nothing to do with how the story will pan out. this will be a series of oneshot's of my OC it will jump time but only a few days at a time so you will be able to keep up. Also please read and Review


_Aurelius I am giving you an assignment, there is a threat looming over the horizon our patrols keep turning up missing and when their bodies are found there is a note written in saying "fuck the Legion" we are accustomed to this, but this is no mere NCR Ranger so I need you to go with one hundred men and bring this so called 'ghost' to justice or enslave and break them._

Every night along the march back into Arizona those exact orders rang through his head countless times keeping him awake and making him agitated as 4 days into this hunt and this 'ghost' was nowhere to be found and their column was a pretty juicy target. As the camp fire crackled Aurelius sharpened his machete readying the blade for battle, but as he finished new daily ritual one of his men yelled out before being silenced.

"Everyone get up!" Aurelius yelled into the night jumping up from sitting watching as all his men jumped up in unison forming a circle around the Centurion "Ready your blades for this 'ghost' will perish"

As another Legionnaire fell Aurelius gave a hand gesture and at once all his men ran in to the night popping flares to try and find this so called 'ghost', but as the one sided battle drew ever closer to the Centurion dying the Veteran Legionnaire's popped all their flares at once immediately seeing the ghost of the night. A simple woman stood staring into Aurelius' eyes her gaze filled with fire and amusement, Aurelius could not figure it out.

"You whore! You will die at the end of my blade" Aurelius yelled at the woman, but all she did was laugh hysterically

"You, kill me? I don't think so mister" the woman walked straight up to the closest Legionnaire and stuck her knife through his eye "not even your pathetic soldiers could fell me"

Aurelius was taken a back by her boldness, he was angry that a lowly degenerate woman could easily kill his men. As the woman got closer to him a Veteran Legionnaire drew his blade and ran at her within the five slashes he put in he came out with a big slash across his throat, the sound of his gurgles made it apparent that this woman was trained in the art of melee combat.

"Centurion Aurelius, you need to run we'll hold her here for your escape" the Legionnaire to his right looked him dead in the face as the woman chuckled

"Hold me here?" she laughed "for all of five minutes you mean" and with that said she jumped at one of his men putting her knife directly in between his ribs making him grunt before falling silent

Aurelius didn't know what to do so he in turn drew his blade and decided to stand fast with the rest of his men. As he stood there blade at the ready he noticed something about her right leg, she was limping on it ever so slightly as if she had sustained a wound in the match up against his Veterans. He didn't know how much time was spent thinking about it, but when he finally came back to reality the rest of his men laid dead.

"Why don't you run" The woman asked Aurelius with pity dripping from her voice "is it because Caesar doesn't allow it? Or simply because your pride as a man is stopping you" her blade came about, but the seasoned warrior blocked it easily

"I don't run because I was ordered to take you down" Aurelius readied himself "and I intend on fulfilling that order" he lashed out with a flurry of well timed slashes, but each and every one was stopped

The fight carried on like that for what seemed like hours with neither side gaining an advantage, but as the night drew on he gained the advantage as she went low targeting his leg, but the girl miss stepped and ended up stumbling forward, Aurelius decided to give her right leg a good kick and when he did she let out a small scream, the pain seared through her body as the Centurion rounded to her front .

"So you were going to kill me?" Aurelius waited for a smart remark, but when none came he decided once more "I will bring you to Caesar for judgement and he will hear about the men you killed tonight" as he finished his sentence he planted the handle of his machete into the back of her head swiftly knocking her unconscious.

Aurelius bound her hands and put the woman over his shoulder to make the return trip to cottonwood cove.

Thanks for reading, please share your thoughts on the story!


End file.
